icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath
Hordes of happy cheerful citizens of Mega City Zero came out from hiding, black dust evaporating away from their heads. The dark influence that grasped the city for so many years had finally vanished. Sunbucks stood in the center of the crowd holding Meownir in hand, the glow had dissipated. ' ' ' Nova Sun looked curiously upon the gavel’s new shape, “That there is one fine gavel! Indeed it has chosen you. With that being said I can no longer ignore that you are one with the Suns.” ' ' ' “Even so, he is one of the Starbuck as well.” Soy Starbuck stated in a dubious manner. ' ' ' The two exchanged glances almost as if an argument is about to break out, but they could no longer find it in their hearts to do such. Instead they boasted out laughing, the dust of darkness flying away from their bodies. As the surrounding area began to brighten from the glum shade that casted over the city, Sunbucks smiled and raised his chin to gaze upon the clear sky. ' ' ' Sunbucks prepared himself to take his leave, but before he walked out down the market road, he turned to Nova and Soy. “I hope that your differences are settled, now more than ever. There’s a greater threat out there and-.” Sunbucks had a sudden shock go up his spine and knelt over in pain, a burning sensation in his mind and a vision of his town plunging into the depths. ' ' ' “Is something wrong?” Soy Starbuck asked. ' ' ' “I-it’s nothing.” Sunbucks held his sunny head for a moment to regain his composure. ' ' ' “What was that?” Sunbucks thought to himself and turned himself to face the globe light. He shook and pounded his head. ' ' ' Sunbucks turned once again to the Head of the Suns and Starbuck. “I know this is a lot to ask of you… but we may need your help, a war is coming I can feel it, our leader Sam knows of it surely.” ' ' ' “You saved us from ourselves, the dark desires of another being controlling us.” Nova Sun scoffed at that large beast. Soy Starbuck and Nova Sun faced each other and nodded, “We will aid you, bearer of two bloodlines!” ' ' ' Sunbuck’s smile started to grow across his cheek, “We’re glad to have your aid!” ' ' ' A screeching noise could be heard from just behind the head of the families, the machine J-1936 was still functioning! Sunbucks swayed his cloak and readied himself to bash the machine, revealing the gavel in hand. The machine stopped in its tracks as the other heads of family prepared themselves as well. ' ' ' “No!“ The machine exclaimed. ' ' ' “I am free, free from the overmind’s grasp!” J-1936 robotically screamed out. ' ' ' “How can we be so sure of that?” Sunbucks raised his gavel and pointed it to the machine, “My weapon can eradicate the darkness… maybe if I-“ ' ' ' “So be it.” J-1936 extended out its wheel arms and exposed its weak spot “If I am darkness, then the gavel will destroy me.” ' ' ' Sunbucks swung at the machine, but the gavel passed through the body as if it were not there. Sunbucks jumped back and gazed at his gavel, he scratched his head then returned his gaze onto the machine. “You’re telling the truth, then why are you here?” Sunbucks questioned as he sheathed his gavel. ' ' ' “I wish to serve the one who destroyed the overmind.” The machine bowed, also crackling with exposed machinery. ' ' ' “I don’t know about that… I would rather not… but the more help we have the more of a chance we stand.” Sunbucks turned and started to walk down the market streets in the direction to Ice Cream Stand. The machine passed the heads of family and continued behind Sunbucks and followed just behind. ' ' ' The heads of the families waved goodbye to Sunbucks, “We will prepare, and we WILL be ready! Just send the word and we’ll be right by your side!” Soy and Nova exclaimed as Sunbucks and J-1936 hopped onto Douglas and rode away. ' ' ' Xenko opened his eyes, Nyathearai holding him up as his legs grew weak. “Y-you…” Xenko calmly spoke out, he fell to his knees before the seer. His right hand engulfed in black flame, but the flame began to recede into his hand. What rested there now, a gavel? ' ' ' The gavel had a smooth black steely appearance with purple stones encrusted into the sides and panels. Xenko moved his gaze up to see a single eye of shimmering white light gaze back. ' ' ' Nyathearai stood there eyes widened and speechless as she looked down upon the wolf. She then proceeded to give him a hug, “You’re back..!” Treekeeper tended to King Domiduf as Roflspam and Creeperkitty ran up to Nyathearai and Xenko also hopping into the hug. ' ' ' Domiduf sat up and walked towards the wolf with a limp, “It seems like whatever the heart of darkness was, is now conquered by you Xenko.” ' ' ' Xenko looked down with a concerned demeanor, but nodded as he looked back up towards the king. Domiduf gazed at his right hand and widened his eyes. “A gavel? Could it be?” Domiduf leaned down, but a flame sprouted forth from the gavel. He quickly leaned back, “A weapon of pure darkness, the ender of worlds. Voidsear, the destroyer of light.” Domiduf scratched his head and gazed from a prompt position. ' ' ' Treekeeper crept in close, “Seems like a dangerous weapon. Especially in the hands of such wolf, but curious as to why he cannot be harmed by the flames.” ' ' ' “It told me I was born from the darkness.” Xenko raised his head carefully shoving the others away raising the gavel to his sight. ' ' ' “It?” Domiduf poked curiously. ' ' ' “The Enderman, he’s inside me… and has been since my incarnation.” Xenko lowered his head and shook. ' ' ' Treekeeper gazed upon Xenko, and felt a different aura about him, “It seems whatever happened, you do not seem weak any longer.” ' ' ' Xenko raised his other arm testing his fingers and flexing his arm, “I do feel... more power.” ' ' ' Treekeeper raised a branchy brow and hummed to himself, “Could this be another reason why Sam had sent him here specifically..?” Treekeeper shook his head, “King Domiduf, you had arranged for us to leave upon one of your ship, may we take our leave soon? We cannot have Sam wait any longer” ' ' ' Domiduf nodded, “Ah, yes indeed. You may leave when you please, it seems now with Xenko feeling much better it will be far easier to travel.” Treekeeper nodded in agreement, as he turned to the group. ' ' ' Nyathearai blushed and hopped back in a fluster, as Xenko lowered the gavel, “Voidsear huh?” ' ' ' The group then traveled from the castle walls in order to reach the Blocklands port. A rather mid-sized vessel awaited for the group. Domiduf hailed his knights preparing the ship, the group boarded the ship one by one. ' ' ' Creeperkitty sat beside the King as he watched them prepare to shove off. “You wish to go with them?” Domiduf smiled and looked down at his pet. Creeperkitty looked up her green face lighting up somewhat, “You’d better hop on that boat then my good friend.” Creeperkitty gazed at the ship and looked back once more up to Domiduf and skittered onto the ship just before it shoved off into the ocean. ' ' ' Domiduf waved to the group, and the group waved to the king and his knights. “The Blocklands Armada will aid you soon! Once we are prepared we will come with full force!” Domiduf exclaimed, his knights cheering behind. ' ' ' Treekeeper held Nyathearai, Roflspam and Creeperkitty up onto his shoulder while they waved back. Xenko sat silently at the head of the boat, waving around the gavel. Creeperkitty gazed upon her old home once more as it shrunk out of view. ' ' ' “Sam will be expecting us, back home we go.” Treekeeper turned and let down the others. He then returned to his post to man the sails. ' ' ' Xenko felt a sudden pain sensation in his mind, he quickly held his head and felt something amiss. “Are you alright Xenko? Is it th-“ Treekeeper was cut short with Xenko’s response, “No… it… it felt like something far worse… We must hurry back to the Ice Cream Stand!” ' ' ' A skeleton wearing a crown walked up to a cliff, a beam of light from the upper world casting down into his dark depths. “Disturbed…” The Skeleton King muttered, he scanned across the falling debris and sighted icy creature running amok. ' ' ' He growled and hopped from the cliff before the icy beast could stab at the ground. The king ripped apart the icy arm of the monsters and knocked them down. The king was followed by two others that wielded large engraved blades, shattering the beasts. The king wiped away the debris from the ground the icy creature tried to stab and unearthed a crystallized undead. “They are harvesting us…” The king’s eyes glowed red with fury. ' ' ' “My liege we must take you away from this place.” The death knight muttered resting a hand on the king’s shoulder, while his eyes glowed with a silver tinted blue. ' ' ' “Fatherr… away, we must go now.” The other undead rests his hand on the other, eyes glowing with frosty blue. ' ' ' “The dead will rise… I can ignore these creatures of ice in my kingdom no longer… Undermines will take revenge against the culprit! For I am KING DEADRISER!” The king raised his skeletal hands and smashed it into the ground, “Now wake… my knights! We go to the surface to find these culprits.” ' ' ' Bones and un-death began to rise from the ground, spiraling up to the surface creating a stairway for the three, with a growing army following just behind. Deadriser walked ahead walking into the sunlight to a breathtaking view. Deadriser scanned across the landscape and a large camp with fires running caught his eye. “My son… Prince Deadie, my loyal death knight, Anima Faan. Come with me, my knights of un-death, surround that camp!” ' ' ' Deadriser, Deadie, and Anima Faan walked towards the camp with a stance of war. As they furthered their distance from the hole they walked out of, an army of un-death began to spill out in hordes. “We will destroy the culprits.” Deadriser raised his hand chilling the very air around him. ' ' ' From the camp, an ice creamizen spotted an army approaching. The ice creamizen began to ring the bell; LP-81 caught wind of the sounds and quickly mobilized to Sam’s tent. LP-81 exclaimed to everyone, to hide back into their tents with a siren. ' ' ' Once he had made his way to the tent, he quickly opened the curtain aside and found Sam and Beepboop. LP-81 caught a glimpse of Beepboop splayed out the internal mechanisms of black gears and intricate machinery he had never seen before even in himself. Sam quickly closed the hatch on Beepboop’s back, “What is it LP-81?” ' ' ' “Something- Something is coming Sam.” LP-81 regained his steely composure. ' ' ' Sam quickly exited the tent and looked out towards the landscape an army of bones and un-death marched towards them. “Oh no.” Sam quickly teleported to the frontlines, the Ice Creamizens ill prepared and poorly equipped as he stood between the army and the edge of the encampment. ' ' ' “The bones and un-death!” Sam shouted, the army halting in unison. ' ' ' The King Deadriser, walked forward alone, “You. Are you master of the Icy Demons in our Undermines?” ' ' ' Sam shook his head, “I am not.” ' ' ' “Then you are in our way.” Deadriser motioned the army to march through the camp, but was halted by a light barrier Sam formed. ' ' ' “King Deadriser, is it?” Sam calmly stated. ' ' ' “You. Are. In. Our. Way.” King Deadriser raised an arm and green energies came jutting out to attack Sam. ' ' ' Sam stood still, a barrier blocking each and every blast of energy. “We mean you no harm! King! I know o-“ Sam was interrupted by Animaa Faan bringing down the large sword from his lunge. Sam quickly dodged the weapon, but Deadie had come from behind and slashed with his runed weapon as well, causing Sam a minor wound. ' ' ' “Enough!” Sam shouted, a large blast of light incapacitating the dead effectively, all but King Deadriser. ' ' ' “Those Icy beasts are slaughtering my un-death, and you stand in our way… I cannot let-“ Sam interrupted Deadriser, “No Great King! We both have lost so much!” Deadriser’s red glowing eyes widened. “We have to work together or we do not stand a chance to the might of the Icy Kingdom.” Sam exclaimed. ' ' ' Deadriser’s attention had been grabbed by Sam’s words, “We need to work together I say again King… The bones and un-death will be a great ally, I do not wish to harm you, so please join us and we will take the leader of the monsters down.” ' ' ' Deadriser, gazed and pondered for a moment, before standing himself up. Anima Faan and Deadie came to aid the king. ' ' ' “We must have revenge… We will side with you until we have our revenge.” Deadriser walked up to Sam and raised a skeletal hand, Sam extended the gesture and shook hands with the king of the dead. ' ' '' “You will have it, and we will have our justice.” Sam stated.